karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
WEIRD ASS DREAM!!!!!!
SO THIS WEEK S A DREAM I HAD THE OTHER NIGHT IT WAS FUCKING HORRIBLE AND WEIRD IT INVOLVES VIOLENCE AND SEX THEIR R 4 MAIN PEOPLE IN THIS ONE....JC, TG, SOME BLACK CAT AND CM U SHOULD KNOW WHO THE INITIALS BELONG TO. TG (Tyler Geco) JC (Joey Casey) CM (Crystal Austin McAuliffe). ANYWAYS IT AINT LONG ANYWAYZ ENJOY DREAM 1. ANOTHER DREAM I HAD WUZ WITH KOVE GETTING PLENTY OF C.I's There wuz a party going on and CR, CM and JC were on Computars all were in swim suits. CR (Chase) was wearing a shirt with swimming trunks. CM (crystal) was wearing a two piece (her ass got bigger over the last 3 months so that ass in that swim suit was georgous and the top.....it was small but CM made it fit any. JC was wearing the same as Chase. Suddenly CM wants to Change so gets up and goes into a bedroom suddenly JC walks in JC: ������ MY BAD CM: *Blushes*''U ain't Don..... Pls get the fuck outta here������ ''JC:'My, my you've got a pretty body!������ CM:........Thanks I really don't think I'm attractive...I thought you were gay..... JC: Nope *Walks towards CM* Ya know I was thinking....... CM: Walks backwards onto bed aren't u like 15 or 16 I'm only 14.... JC: *Gets on top of CM* We should have sex CM:'NO! R U CRAZY MY MOM WOULD KILL ME PLUS WOULDNT UR BROTHER KILL U????!!! '''JC:'Aw cum on Puts one hand inside CM's bottoms '''CM Moaning.....Well I guess a little won't hurt CM: Gets undressed JC: Takes trunks off to reveal his penis CM & JC r now kissing their under the covers. Both feel guilty but feel good at the same time CM: U know since u like eating......y don't u eat my pussy JC: ��������������������Ok CM is moaning loudly when suddenly hears a meow CM:....A BLACK CAT!!!!!!!! SO FUCKING CUTE! The black cat keeps meowing. As soon as CM orgasms the cat leaves. JC: HOW DID THAT THING GET IN HERE!? CM: Who knows.... CM on bottom and JC on top. Their having fun....note.....both r a bit drunk. They know they'll regret it the next day. When suddenly CM slaps JC. '''JC:' WHAT THE HELL WIZ THAT 4?????? CM: WRONG HOLE SCRUB! JC:........... Again both having fun when again Suddenly JC tries to enter CM's asshole. Well CM yelps and kicks JC off bed'' CM: WHAT DID I TELL U ABOUT ENTERING THERE???????? JC:........nothing! CM: *Laughs* U KNOW WAT U R AN ASSHOLE! JC: hahaha very funny..... Again both having fun till....TG walks in TG: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I HEARD A NOISE-...... CM: GET OUT!!!! TG (Tyler) beats the shit out of poor Joey blood everywhere CM crying, yelling and screaming. THE END THATS WHEN I WOKE UP FEELING WEIRD, DISGUSTED, CONFUSED AND ANGRY. NEVER HAD SEX BEFORE. THID IS WHAT HAPPEND ON MY DREAM. ME AND THIS KID NEVER TALKED EITHER AFTER GETTING BACK FROM THE FIELD TRIP I SAT NEXT TO HIM AT 3.4 BECUZ IT'S THE COMPUTAR I AM ALWAYS AT WE STARRED AT EACH OTHER 4 LIKE 2 SECONDS!!!!!!!!!I TAKE PILLS EVER SINCE IVE BEEN TAKING PROZAC IVE BEEN HAVING REALISTIC WEIRD ACID TRIP DREAMS NO JOKE! ITS ONE OF ITS SIDE AFFECTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kobe Stroy (Coming soon)